pacific_rim_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenobia
Zenobia is a female kaiju and the wiki's first kaiju. She is owned by FloridianForever, the founder of the wiki. Apearance A category 5, Zenobia is among the strongest in the FloriVerse, better known as FlordianForever's fanfiction. Zenobia is very dragon-like, however she stands 250 feet tall. Her eyes, wings, underbelly, inside of her mouth, talons, and spikes all glow cyan, while the rest of her body is storm grey. In her human form, she has tan skin, turquise eyes, and storm grey hair with a turquise streak. She wears a "Kaiju Blue" half shirt that reveals her midriff, mini shorts that are storm grey in color, and black leather knee-high boots. Both of these forms have titanium chains running across her neck, arms, and upperbody. and Tides]] Biography During her debut in FloridianForever's unpublished book, "Survival Of The Fittest", Zenobia was left without a team during a massive fight with as many as 5 jaegers, killing Raiju, Knifehead, Otachi, and an unnamed twin brother. She is eventually caught and tortured, though Zenobia escapes. She is caught and escapes several different times, ending in her near-demise. In the sequel, "New Beginning", Zenobia mentions that Otachi caused the team's fate, as Zenobia was chained down to a rock and eventually escapes. She states that Otachi and Slattern, who went missing after the attack, had chained her down as bait. During an unknown point of time, Zenobia met and became the partner to Zedus, a daikaiju. Zedus is killed by Gamera, another daikaiju some time later. Depressed and unable to become another kaiju's partner, Zenobia fled to the Bermuda Triangle to live on her own. She met and befriended Raleigh Becket soon after. A year afterwards, Zenobia is kidnapped by Slattern, who resurfaces and demands Raleigh and Mako's lives for Zenobia to remain alive. She is saved by RazorBack, who isn't FloridianForever's OC, a few hours later. After becoming his long-term partner by choice, Zenobia became pregnant under suspicious circumstances. During Tides, Zenobia and her team consisting of Zola, Slattern, Otachi, Knifehead, Leatherback, and Raiju are sent to New York City, however the entire team vanishes without a trace. Zenobia meets and befriends a daikaiju named Zedus. They try to stop Godzilla from sparking a war which could mean the apocaplypse for both timelines, but fail and Zedus is killed after a confrontation with Gamera. Zenobia snaps Gamera's neck in a fit of vengeance. Later on, Zenobia is confronted by Mecha Godzilla (AKA Kiryu) and is nearly set aflame. To escape, Zenobia set the entire area on fire and flies away. After this, Mothra warns her about Slattern's plans, and tells Zenobia about a portal. However, Mothra refuses to help any further. Upon hearing this, Zenobia tries to convince Otachi and Raiju to help her take down Slattern's plans, but to no avail. Zenobia eventually convinces Raiju and Leatherback. She then learns that Zola has gone rogue, and is trying to kill Godzilla to gain the title "Queen Zola". Zenobia is forced to lock her up and continue trying to stop the apocalypse. Quotes *"I nearly died on New Year's Eve.....Spent the enire day with Leatherback and a few Knifehead clones. We got drunk and started fighting each other.....Annnddd then I got my leg ripped open from my thigh to my ankle. Almost bled to death. But the beer was totally worth it!" *"You learn that the hard way..." *"Leave it to Inferno to be there when you least expect it." *"STRANGLE ME AGAIN!!!!" *"Do you understand what you're doing, Slattern?! You are going to kill us all!" Personality and Traits Zenobia is a very calm and motherly kaiju. She is, however, a very good fighter and hunter. Only three other kaiju are known to hate Zenobia. Tsunami (RazorBack's sister), Otachi, and Slattern. She prefers to be a sentry, often waiting for her prey to come out of hiding. Unlike her current partner, Zenobia enjoys a good chase and waits for the moment to burst of hiding at break-neck speeds. Zenobia would much rather use speed than strength to get out of a life-or-death situation. Trivia *In the "Tides" future YouTube series, Zenobia will be voiced and portrayed by FloridianForever herself. *Her tail is 1,000 feet long and resembles a mosasaur's tail. *Her wingspan is over 2,000 feet. *Zenobia is a category 5. *She has many fake IDs, including two codenames and several human names. *Her theme song is The Sound Of Winter by Bush Public Debut Zenobia's debut was in 2013. She appeared under the name Crynaleena in RandomFloridian(old FloridianForever)'s gallery just about a month after Pacific Rim came into theaters. Zenobia currently owns her own blog on DeviantART. Gallery Human Kaiju.png|Zenobia's human form (early edit) HelloMyDear~.jpg Ask Zenobia the Kaiju.png Kaiju.png|Human and Kaiju Forms untitled_drawing_by_randomfloridian-d6lkvow.png|Early Artwork DSCF0292.JPG|promotional sketch|link=http://floridianforever.deviantart.com/art/Zenobia-sketch-427566501 Category:Kaiju Category:Female Category:Characters Category:FloridianForever Category:Rift Characters Category:Rift Category:Tides Category:Tides Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Prisoners